The research proposed here is designed to delineate some of the contents and organization of knowledge accrued by children 2 1/2 to 5 years of age. The initial experiments will be concerned with the methodological feasibility of utilizing production, verification, and naming tasks to tap knowledge representations with this age group. Subsequent studies will evaluate the effects of both quantitative and qualitative aspects of context upon accessibility of information in long term knowledge structures.